Fire
by Katkid
Summary: sequel to Water Now that Water is gone, Fire is out to get the Digidestined....
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please do not sue me for writing fan fics. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Fire-Part I  
  
  
  
  
Deep under the Digiworld, a realm of fire exists. Though nobody on the surface knows of it, as anyone who attempted to reach it was burned to a crisp before they could set foot in the realm of fire.  
  
Only one being could possibly survive in such a harsh place-the one who controlled fire. Her hair was as red as the flames that always surrounded her and her eyes were a deep brown. If any other being were able to enter Fire's realm, they would have difficulty seeing her, as her skin was the same color as the flames, making her perfectly camouflaged. She wore a simple dress with a flame pattern at the bottom in varying tones of crimson and gold. The top of the dress also sported the flame-like pattern and had bits of red and yellow chiffon dangling from the neckline.   
  
Laughter rang through the fiery realm as Fire thought of her foe: eight children and eight Digimon. She was surprised the children had been able to defeat Devimon, let alone Water.   
  
Though she thought it ludicrous, Fire didn't underestimate the children or their Digimon. She knew she could not be too bold and daring as Water had been. That had been her undoing. But then again, it was to be expected of Water. She was the youngest of the elements and her mind had possessed thoughts that were an object of ridicule to Earth, Wind and herself.  
  
Her laughter abruptly halted as she prepared herself for her plan.   
  
Devimon was correct in assuming they were strong when united. But his method of splitting them up was ridiculously simple. Oh, no, my method will make his look like child's play, Fire thought.  
  
In a burst of fire that was particularly bright, Fire disappeared from her realm and teleported herself into the children's small campfire.  
  
The campfire erupted high into the air and Fire calmly stepped from the flames, shaking embers from her hair as though they were nothing more than droplets of water.  
  
She walked to the nearest child and Digimon-a boy with blue hair and glasses lying alongside a white seal-like Digimon-and tossed them into the fire.   
  
They didn't burn, Fire had made sure of that. She realized with a malicious smile that these would be the first to survive in her realm.  
  
She moved on to a girl with a blue hat with brown hair sticking out from underneath it that was lying next to a pink bird-like Digimon and tossed them into the fire as well.  
  
Soon, all sixteen humans and Digimon had been thrown through the fire and Fire herself stepped into the flames.   
  
The campfire suddenly imploded in on itself and died into nothing more than glowing embers illuminating the now empty meadow...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Joe stirred in his sleep and wiped sweat from his forehead without opening his eyes.  
  
It's hot today in the Digiworld, he thought.  
  
He opened his eyes expecting to be in the same meadow he had camped in with his friends but his eyes were met with something quite different.  
  
Gone was the grassy meadow. In its place was a place that was full of fire. He was in a cage made of fire and after a moment he realized he was sitting in fire.  
  
"Yah!" he cried, jumping up in surprise. It took him a moment to realize that the fire that was falling from the ceiling of the room and the fire on the floor of the room weren't burning him. It was only giving off a lot of heat.   
  
Tentatively, he touched the fire-bars of the cage he was in, and then drew back his fingers with a shout. The bars burned him like fire was supposed to.  
  
Where's Gomamon? He wondered. What happened to everyone?  
  
He looked into the reaches of this new place he was in and saw something that looked odd. Upon squinting, Joe saw that the thing that had looked so odd was actually a pair of dark brown eyes watching him.  
  
For the third time, he let out a shout.  
  
The eyes came closer to him and the person they belonged to slowly appeared: Fire.  
  
"Hello, Reliability," Fire smirked.  
  
"What did you do to my friends?" Joe demanded, staying well away from Fire.  
  
Fire stepped through the bars of the cage as though they were nothing more than a beaded curtain and replied: "if I were you, I would worry more about my own safety than that of the others."  
  
"Thank you for answering my question," Joe muttered.  
  
"You are in no position to be arguing with me," Fire calmly stated. "Now then, you are going to wait here until I come again for you and then you will meet your unexpected demise as will your other friends."  
  
"Where are they? What did you do to them?" Joe shouted.  
  
Fire walked back through the bars of the fire-cage purposely ignoring Joe's question.   
  
"Oh, and before I leave you to 'say your prayers' as they call it, a parting gift," Fire stated, tossing a few small embers onto Joe as she once again disappeared into the flames of her world.  
  
He cried out in pain, but was also a bit thankful that that had been all he received. He had seen Water in action and had no desire to see Fire at her most powerful state.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Tentomon woke in much the same predicament as Joe: isolated in a cage of fire. But unlike Joe, he could hear a familiar voice calling out.   
  
It's Gabumon, he realized.  
  
"Gabumon, I'm here, too!" Tentomon shouted. "Where exactly are you?"  
  
Gabumon's voice answered back: "Tentomon? At the moment I cannot be of much service to Matt or any of the other Digidestined. I am in a cage of fire."  
  
"So am I," Tentomon called back. "Do you know if anyone else is here?"  
  
"You are the first to respond to my calls," Gabumon answered.   
  
Tentomon sighed and stated: "I didn't expect Fire to strike when we were all sleeping."  
  
"Neither did I, friend. I hope that Matt is all right."  
  
"And I hope Izzy is OK, too," Tentomon answered...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please do not sue me for fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
Fire-Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy scrutinized his new surroundings somewhat calmly considering the fact that he had gone to sleep in a healthy, green meadow and was now in a world that was made nearly entirely of flames.  
  
He decided it was safe to draw the conclusion that he was captured by Fire, but what he didn't know was if his other friends were safe or if they were imprisoned as he was. None of the seven other Digidestined were shown on his Digivice, but for all he knew, Fire could have deactivated that function on the Digivice.  
  
For the tenth time, he held the Digivice close to his face to try and figure out a way he could access its programming from his laptop other than the Digimon analyzer feature. While he was doing this, a voice sneered: "how cute. Playing with your little toys, I see."  
  
Immediately, Izzy's gaze shot from the Digivice to where the voice was coming from. He saw nobody who could have said the remark, but he could see nobody.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Izzy shouted into the endless flames.  
  
A hand clamped over his shoulder and the voice quietly answered: "turn around and you shall see the one that shall bring your death. The single word that passes one's lips when speaking of me is fire and so is my name."  
  
Izzy stiffened at the touch of Fire's hand. It felt as though flames were coursing through his veins. Slowly, he turned to look into the eyes of Fire.  
  
"You shall be the first to fall to my power, but certainly not the last," Fire hissed as she led Izzy through the fire-bars of his cage.  
  
The boy felt too weak to remove Fire's hand from his shoulder and was forced to follow her.   
  
They walked for a very long time and Izzy was beginning to feel as though he would collapse if he had to continue to endure Fire's awful touch.  
  
When they finally stopped, Fire removed her hand from Izzy's shoulder and he felt as though he had opened a window in an unbearably stuffy room.  
  
Fire turned to Izzy and stated: "say goodnight" before a ring of fire appeared around Izzy.  
  
Immediately, Izzy knew there was no possible way to escape the fire as it began closing in. Laughter came through the roar of the fire as the flames touched his flesh, burning him, but he barely heard them as he was screaming in pain.   
  
The bright yellowish-orange flames danced in front of his eyes as they continued to hit him and then he was plunged into darkness as the pain became too much to bear, the sounds of the scene etched into his mind...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi whimpered in fear as she sat in the fire-cage she had awoken in. She was trying very hard not to cry, but the intensity of this new world was terrifying to her.  
  
A single teardrop dripped from her chin and sizzled into oblivion in the heat of the fire realm before it had fallen an inch.  
  
"How pathetic. Crying already," Fire growled.  
  
Mimi snapped her attention to Fire and silently glared at her enemy.  
  
"I would love to give you a reason to cry this instant, but that would disrupt the continuum of my plan," Fire informed, taking Mimi by the hand and leading her through the bars of the cage.  
  
Mimi gasped when her skin came into contact with Fire's, experiencing the same strange feeling as Izzy had.  
  
She was led through what seemed like miles and miles of flames until she was deposited into another cage.  
  
"You aren't to be hurt...yet."  
  
Mimi watched as Fire calmly walked away from her new cage, her mind still reeling from the fiery feeling she had felt.  
  
Unknown to her, six other children were also being transferred to different cages not so far away from her.  
  
A seventh child was reunited with his Digimon, though he was unconscious at the time...  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Izzy! Izzy, please wake up!" Tentomon pleaded.   
  
Though he didn't know much about humans and what degree of injury they could survive, it was apparent to the bug-like Digimon that his partner was very, very badly hurt.  
  
Tentomon worriedly hovered over the red-haired boy, taking in the severity of the burns. Once the original shock of seeing his best friend in such pain had worn off, he could see that the injuries were nearly as bad as he had first thought.   
  
Although his breathing was shallow, Izzy was at least still breathing. There were thin, winding burns snaking up his arms and legs, but they didn't look too serious. What worried Tentomon the most was a deep cut that was just below Izzy's eye. Blood was still seeping from the wound and flowing down his face and judging by the looks of things, it seemed as though it had been doing so for a long time.  
  
Tentomon knew that it was a very real threat that Izzy could bleed to death if the wound didn't clot soon. He also felt sure that if Izzy would only re-awaken, he would recover.  
  
"Izzy!" Tentomon repeated.  
  
To the Digimon's surprise, Izzy's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. The first thing the boy did was clap his hand over the cut under his eye and look at his hand that had blood all over it.  
  
"You're awake!" Tentomon joyfully cried.  
  
"Tento?" Izzy weakly questioned.  
  
"Yep," Tentomon answered. "Do you know if you'll be all right?"  
  
Izzy sighed and fingered the cut under his eye again before responding: "I'll survive."  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Fire-Part III  
  
  
  
  
Screams of agony echoed through the fiery realm as Fire tortured her enemies one by one. She walked over to her eighth victim-a boy with spiky blonde hair who was wearing a green turtleneck tank top-and nudged his shoulder with her toe.   
  
When he didn't respond, Fire easily picked up the boy, rolled up the fire-whip she had used and walked through the fires of her private world until she came to a particular cage that held a Gabumon.   
  
The Gabumon glared at Fire and fought down the rage in his voice when he said: "what have you done to Matt?"  
  
Fire made no reply, but threw Matt into the cage and walked away, disappearing into the flames.  
  
Gabumon continued to angrily glare after Fire then turned and worriedly surveyed his partner's wounds. His hair was singed in several places and it looked as though he had been hit with a whip repeatedly. Deep gashes snaked up his arms. Thin, winding rips in his jeans revealed more of the gashes on his legs.   
  
Seeing Matt hurt so badly scared Gabumon.   
  
At that moment, Matt's eyes slowly drifted open.  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake," Gabumon happily stated.   
  
Matt winced and ran his fingers over a particularly cruel injury on his arm before hollowly murmuring: "she hurt TK."  
  
Gabumon blinked in surprise and answered: "how do you know?" Inwardly, the Digimon was wondering why Matt wasn't at least stating that he was in pain.  
  
A pause before Matt answered in the same hollow tone: "she said she did. And she told me how."  
  
Gabumon vaguely remembered the time that Matt had been trapped in his cave of darkness by the empty tone. Before he could say anything to cheer his friend up, Matt had continued: "she said she had fun. And then she laughed. Then she said that it was easy to hurt TK enough to make him pass out."  
  
"Matt, don't trust what she tells you," Gabumon broke in. "She was trying to wear you down. Don't listen to her!"  
  
Matt paused and answered: "how do you know?"  
  
"She is trying to make you believe what is not true to hurt you," Gabumon insisted, though he knew it was a likely possibility Fire had been telling the truth.  
  
Matt slowly nodded, making himself believe Gabumon was right, even though he knew deep inside himself that Fire had been speaking the truth.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kari groaned as her eyes fluttered open in the fire cage with Gatomon.  
  
"Oh, Kari, I was so worried!" Gatomon cried, hugging the small girl.   
  
Kari winced and Gatomon quickly released the young girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Gatomon anxiously questioned.  
  
"No, it's OK, Gatomon," Kari replied, rubbing a burn on the back of her neck. "Gatomon, do you know where anybody else is?"  
  
The cat-like Digimon cast her gaze to the floor and sadly shook her head. "I was able to talk to Patamon at first, but then Fire moved me here and I haven't heard anybody ever since."  
  
Kari nodded, mirroring the downcast look in Gatomon's eyes.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sora sat quietly next to Biyomon, too exhausted to speak. She didn't want to think that the others were having to go through the same thing she was, even though the thought was gnawing at her.  
  
Finally, she inquired of Biyomon: "do you think the others are here? There must have been something I could have done to prevent this."  
  
"Don't say that," Biyomon answered. "You have to stay strong, Sora."  
  
The girl slowly nodded, deciding to forget her worries for the moment. After a couple of moments, a loud rumbling sound came to her ears.  
  
"What's that?" she wondered.  
  
In answer to her question, the bottom of the cage suddenly dropped into nothing and she tumbled down, faster and faster until she landed in another cage, another level of the fire world.  
  
Fire's voice rang through the flames: "welcome to your second level of torture, Digidestined. Enjoy your time together, as it may be your last."  
  
Sora looked through the fire bars of the cage. If she squinted, she could see TK with Patamon and Tai with Agumon through the flames that were leaping from the ground. After a few moments, Mimi with Palmon and Izzy with Tentomon also came into view. And if she squinted very hard, she could just see Matt, Kari and Joe with their Digimon.  
  
"Is everybody all right?" Sora asked.  
  
One by one, the other seven replied that they were OK at the moment.  
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?" Joe wondered.  
  
"I wish I knew," Tai answered.  
  
"There has to be something more we can do besides just sit here and wait for her to take us away!" Patamon insisted.  
  
Before anybody could possibly think of a plan, Fire returned and said: "time's up. Now who shall be first?"  
  
She looked from Digidestined to Digidestined, contemplating her choices. Finally, her eyes rested on TK.  
  
"You," she sneered.  
  
"NO!" Matt cried, though his shout did nothing to protect his brother.  
  
Fire stepped through the cage and dragged TK away...  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please do not sue me for writing my fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Fire-Part IV  
  
  
  
  
The seven remaining Digidestined stared blankly after Fire and TK in shocked silence. Nobody cried out-not even Mimi. It was as though acceptance washed over them in some way or another and all agreed that they were helpless.  
  
It stayed this way for quite a while, all seven staring into the flames until finally tears started trickling down Mimi's cheeks and she began sobbing. Kari soon followed suit. For a few moments more, that was all that could be heard.  
  
Then anger began to course through Matt. Burning hatred at the one who was doing this to them-Fire. But this anger was so deep and so intense he didn't shout out or make any sound; at least not yet. The hatred seemed to be flowing through his every vein as though it was fire and it was pooling in his mind, burning through his emotions. His breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilating.   
  
Joe happened to glance over at Matt to see the blonde haired boy shaking in rage.  
  
"Matt, are you all right?" he inquired.  
  
Matt gave no response, not hearing Joe's question as the rage built inside him, making hearing impossible, eliminating all possibility of speech, clouding his vision. Feeling left all parts of his body and with a sudden surge of adrenaline; he shot to his feet and screamed ferociously, barreling at the fire-bars of his cage. Without a second thought, he raced directly through the burning bars, not feeling a thing.  
  
It took him a moment for his senses to return as the frenzy left him. His vision slowly cleared, his hearing returned, his breathing returned to normal, feeling returned to his arms and legs and he turned back to the bars of the cage as if realizing for the first time that he no longer had to look from the inside out but from the outside in.  
  
Izzy was the first to react: "Matt, you can get us out of here! There's a mechanism on the bar in the middle that will deactivate the cage when used correctly."  
  
"English, Izzy. English," Tai prompted.  
  
The red-haired boy sighed and stated: "there should be a small button on the front of the middle bar of the cage. The only way it can be pressed is from the outside, otherwise I would have gotten out by now."  
  
Matt walked over to Izzy's cage and looked at the fiery center bar. He squinted, looking for anything that looked remotely like a button but saw nothing.  
  
"Are you sure, Izzy?" he queried, examining the bar again.  
  
"Positive!" Izzy insisted.  
  
Matt looked again for quite some time until finally he saw it-a small brown button that blended almost perfectly with the flames. Quickly, he pressed it and the cage suddenly fizzled out and disappeared as though somebody had poured water over it.  
  
After that, it was easy to find the button on all the other children's cages and they were soon free.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK didn't struggle to escape Fire. As the others had before him, he had accepted the fact that he would die. It surprised himself how calm he was even though he knew he was teetering on the brink of death.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Fire stated: "you're a brave one. How surprising that one so young can face death in such a dignified manner."  
  
She looked over to TK to see any sign of uncertainty in the boy's face and was a bit agitated when she saw none.  
  
"People fear death. Full grown men are reduced to nothing when they know they are to die," she stated.  
  
TK still showed no emotion.  
  
Why is he not afraid of me? He knows I am about to kill him and yet he shows no fear! How can this BE? Fire wondered.  
  
She stopped and produced a whip made of fire, slowly unrolling it, the whole while watching the young child wondering the whole time why he didn't run or do SOMETHING other than calmly stand staring back at her.  
  
Fire drew back the whip to crack it across TK's chest and noticed something odd about the boy. He was glowing with a bright golden light. Besides the strange glow, the boy seemed to be murmuring something over and over. At first it started as a feeble whisper, but it became stronger and stronger: "I won't give up hope. Even if it means I have to die, I know you will all win in the end and I won't give up hope..."  
  
The villain realized with a shock that this boy frightened her. She quickly lashed out with the whip, but the instant it touched the glow, it fizzled out and became nothing more than ashes.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Fire shrieked. Her weapon's destruction thoroughly scared her. The glow became brighter and brighter until suddenly with a flash that took quite some time to die down, the seven other Digidestined appeared, all with their Digimon in their highest forms, Magnaangemon included.  
  
"How can this be?" Fire spat. "If you wish to fight me, that is fine, as it will only bring your end."  
  
The eight Digimon stepped or flew forward, but Fire just grinned. This was what she had wanted. With a loud cry, she trapped the Ultimates and Megas in an enormous fire cyclone. It closed in on them and when it fizzled out, it left them all in their In-Training forms.  
  
"Pointless. Now I'll just have to destroy you all at once," Fire stated. She created another fire cyclone, trapping the eight Digidestined inside.  
  
Eight separate glows suddenly blinded Fire as they shined through the fire cyclone, disintegrating it into nothing.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed again. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
All eight different-colored glows suddenly shot toward her, merging into one all white glow. She put her arms in front of her face to protect herself, but the powers of the crests were too strong and they broke through.   
  
With an earsplitting shriek, Fire took the hit.   
  
"I have failed you, my friends!" she screamed.  
  
She suddenly burst into one gigantic flame that exploded into millions of tiny embers, all burning out before they touched the ground.  
  
The fiery world disappeared and the eight children and eight Digimon were quite suddenly standing back in the field once again.  
  
Tai was the first to recover from the shock of the battle and he looked down at his tag and crest before saying: "these things pack one heck of a punch."  
  
The others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's not over yet," Joe reminded them. "Izzy, didn't you say Earth and Wind are still left?"  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"Reliability is correct," a voice roared from what seemed to be the Digiworld itself. "It is not over yet!"  
  
The ground began shaking in a violent earthquake and the grass suddenly shot ten times higher than its normal size before entwining together to form a huge wall. Two more grass-walls shot up from the ground forming three walls of a cage.  
  
Without hesitation, the children and Digimon raced from the box before the final wall could form.  
  
The earthquake stopped and for the moment, all was quiet...  
  
  
End   
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, Earth is next. I hope everybody enjoyed Fire. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has been giving me such nice reviews! I'll try to have the next part out tomorrow.)  
  



End file.
